realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Narzugon
NARZUGON Medium Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 11d8+66 (115 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 20 ft. (on foot, with armor) (4 squares) or (with mount) 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 90 ft. (good) Armor Class: 29 (+1 Dex, +8 natural, +8 masterwork spiked full plate, +2 heavy steel shield), touch 11, flat-footed 28 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+17 Attack: +1 lance +19 melee (1d8+7) or masterwork longsword +18 melee (1d8+6) Full Attack: +1 lance +19/+14/+9 melee (1d8+7) or masterwork longsword +18/+13/+8 melee (1d8+6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Baleful gaze, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to cold 10 and acid 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 23, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +13, Ref +12, Will +10 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 21, Con 23, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 18 Skills: Concentration +20, Diplomacy +6, Handle Animal +18, Intimidate +18, Knowledge (the planes) +17, Listen +17, Ride +21, Search +17, Sense Motive 17, Spellcraft +17, Spot +17, Survival +17 (+19 when on other planes and when following tracks) Feats: Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack, Spirited Charge, Weapon Focus (lance) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary (with mount), pair (with mounts), or division (2-5, all with mounts) Challenge Rating: 11 Treasure: Standard plus +1 lance, masterwork spiked full plate, and heavy steel shield Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 12-33 HD (Medium), or by character class Clad entirely in black, spiked armor, this creature rides into view atop a charnel black horse with hooves of flame. A long, dark lance is tucked underneath one arm and a steel shield is strapped to the other. A black, hideous helm covered in spikes and topped by a pair of curved ram’s horns, covers its face. The narzugon are the elite cavalry of Baator. They ride into battle atop their nightmare mounts, ripping and cutting their way through the demonic ranks in viciously efficient formations. The narzugons also act as a recovery service for escapees. Whenever an important hostage or creature escapes from Baator, narzugons are dispatched to hunt it down. They narzugons respond with brutal efficiency and with none of the petty infighting that commonly plagues fiendish ranks. The face of a narzugon is the stuff of nightmares and whispered rumors. Some claim that the narzugon has no face, just a pair of burning, white eyes on completely smooth, pale skin. In battle, when a narzugon unveils its face, the skin twists and warps into whatever the creature fears most. Whatever the truth, those who have seen a narzugon’s ‘true’ face and survived are few and far between. Narzugons stand 6 feet tall and weigh 220 pounds. COMBAT Narzugon are efficient tacticians. They ride into battle and open the visors (a free action) on their helms as soon as they are within range. They terror of a narzugon charge is a vision of terrible beauty (for those not on the receiving end of their lances…) to behold. Some of the most devastating victories of the Blood War have been near single-handedly won by narzugon charges. A narzugon’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Baleful Gaze (Su): Shaken for 3d4 rounds, range 30 feet; Will DC 19 negates. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Additionally, the narzugon can choose to narrow its gaze and focus it one creature. It can do this as a free action once per round. If it chooses to narrow its gaze, the narzugon chooses one creature within 40 ft. that the narzugon must be able to see. The target must also be able to see the narzugon. The target is affected as if by a phantasmal killer spell (caster level 11th). The DC to save against both effects is 19. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same narzugon’s narrowed baleful gaze for 24 hours (though it can still be shaken by its gaze attack). The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – desecrate, detect good, detect chaos, greater teleport (self and mount plus 50 pounds of objects only), hold person (DC 16), suggestion (DC 17); 3/day – major image (DC 17), order’s wrath (DC 18), unholy blight (DC 18); 1/day – wall of fire. Caster level 11th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a narzugon can attempt to summon 1d4 barbazu or 1d3 erinyes with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. Category:Baatezu